Hasta que la muerte nos una
by Laura Brooks
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" su protagonista es Baelfire/Neal Cassidy. Los retazos de su historia que se quedaron sin contar pero que le dan sentido a todo. Con un nuevo ship creado especialmente para la ocasión con el objetivo de sorprender y divertir.


**DISCLAIMER: ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ****_Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

**_Nota de la autora: primero, gracias por invitarme al reto. Ha sido divertido pensar en qué hacer con Baelfire porque es un personaje del que ya parecía que lo sabíamos prácticamente todo y que había estado en todas partes. Pero pensé que el objetivo del reto era hacer algo original y un tanto inesperado, y este es el resultado. _**

**Si os sorprendo habré logrado mi objetivo jeje. **

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

**Hasta que la muerte nos una**

Dicen que antes de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. Mi problema es que he vivido tantas vidas que he perdido la cuenta. Como Baelfire, como Neal… Vidas furtivas, vidas que preferiría olvidar, algunas conocidas y, otras, auténticos secretos que tan solo permanecen en mis recuerdos.

Pero es cierto que, en los brazos de mi padre, mirando el rostro de Emma, escuchando su llanto mientras moría, mi pasado se presentó en mi mente con más fuerza que nunca. Y fue un recuerdo en especial, su recuerdo, el de unos ojos verdes rodeados por un cabello de fuego, el que me inundó por completo. Lo último que vi antes de morir fue su rostro; lo último en lo que pensé fue en los pasos de mi vida que me habían llevado hasta ella; y de lo que más me arrepentí fue de no haberla vuelto a ver.

Mi primer recuerdo data de cuando era apenas un niño y no es otro que el de los rostros de la gente del pueblo que se burlaban del cobarde de mi padre al pasar. Sé que él siempre me quiso por encima de todo, al menos, así fue hasta que el mal contaminó su alma. Sé que trató de ahorrarme las burlas, las bromas pesadas, los insultos… pero no lo logró. Ni siquiera los niños estábamos exentos de la realidad y el mundo parecía haber decidido, antes de que naciéramos, que cargaríamos con los pecados de nuestros predecesores.

Desde que era un mocoso tuve que pelear el doble de veces, pegar el doble de fuerte, correr el doble de rápido, para que no me llamaran cobarde. Hice cosas estúpidas que ningún otro crío, por temerario que fuera, se hubiera atrevido a hacer, solo para deshacerme de la fama que mi padre y, antes que él, su padre, habían cosechado e impregnado en nuestro nombre para siempre.

Como aquella vez en la que me retaron a robarle su porra a un trol. Alguien lo dijo, algún niño sin importancia, cuyo nombre no consigo recordar pero cuya aceptación, en aquel momento, me parecía lo más indispensable del mundo.

\- Nadie se atrevería a quitarle su arma a un trol.- Esas fueron sus palabras.

\- Yo lo haría. – Dije firmemente, tratando de hacerme de notar en aquel grupo que me ignoraba.

Todos rieron.

\- ¿Tú? ¿El hijo del cobarde?

\- Imposible.

\- Estás loco.

\- Si eres un cobarde.

Sus voces habían perdido definición con el tiempo y es posible que aquellas no fueran sus palabras exactas, no puedo recordarlo todo con claridad. Pero lo que sí que se quedó grabado a fuego en mi mente fue la rabia, el sentimiento de frustración e ira por ser considerado un cobarde. Quería demostrarle que era valiente, que era mejor que todos ellos, mejor que mi padre.

Así que, aquella tarde, cogí lo indispensable y salí en busca de un trol. Por suerte, no eran difíciles de encontrar si sabías moverte por los lugares adecuados. Encontré el puente de los Troles tras media jornada de camino y atraerlos fue lo más fácil, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, ni hablar, ni gritar. El olor de mi tierna carne los atrajo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Tres horrendas y escalofriantes seres, de figuras encorvadas, cuerpos gigantescos, narices afiladas y pieles verdes y escamosas aparecieron de la nada. El primero en hablar tenía una línea de cabello canoso y grasiento que enmarcaba su rostro.

\- Un aperitivo. – Le respondió otra de aquellas criaturas. Aquel no tenía pelo y podía definir a la perfección la forma afilada de sus orejas, casi tan afiladas como sus garras y sus dientes.

\- Está demasiado delgado, pero parece sabroso. – Sus voces eran tétricas y mortecinas, una mezcla entre extraños agudos y graves de ultratumba que me ponían la carne de gallina.

\- No estoy aquí para ser el almuerzo de nadie. – Dije con toda la decisión de la que fui capaz. – He venido a demostrar mi valentía.

Sería difícil de asegurar, pero tomé los extraños ruidos de aquellos horripilantes seres como risas. Lo cual me enfureció todavía más.

\- Joven insolente.

\- Pequeño idiota.

\- Tu estupidez cavará tu tumba. – Dijeron sus tres voces.

Comenzaron a acercarse a mí y fue entonces cuando saqué de su escondite el cuchillo que portaba.

\- Atrás – grité amenazante – no quiero que nadie salga herido. Dadme alguna de vuestras armas y me iré.

Como toda respuesta, siguieron avanzando. Traté de defenderme, pero aquellos seres no eran humanos. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, dos de ellos ya me tenían completamente inmovilizado, imprimiendo tanta fuerza en su agarre que dejé de sentir mis miembros.

\- ¡Soltadme! – Grité. - ¡Dejadme ir!

Pero era inútil. Aquellas alimañas tenían razón, mi estupidez y mi intento de demostrar valentía me habían conducido a una muerte segura. ¿Cómo había podido creer que yo solo, siendo apenas un niño, podría vencer a tres seres mágicos? El trol de pelo grasiento se acercó a mí, mientras sus compinches me sujetaban, con un cuchillo y la intención de degollarme. Cerré los ojos, deseé no haber sido tan tonto y poder escapar. Y luego esperé.

Esperé a notar el afilado filo del cuchillo. Esperé a sentir dolor. Esperé mi muerte. Pero nada vino. Cuando abrí los ojos, los tres troles yacían inconscientes en el suelo rodeados de un extraño brillo azul. Sin tener tiempo de pararme a pensar lo que sucedía, agarré una de las porras que llevaban a los cintos y escapé corriendo.

Entonces aún no lo sabía, pero aquella fue la primera vez que el Hada Azul vino a mi rescate.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los riesgos que había tomado para conseguir el arma, nadie creyó su procedencia. Para ahorrar detalles, diremos que me enfrasqué en una pelea para defender mi honor y terminé yendo a casa con un ojo hinchado.

Llegué queriendo buscar el consuelo de una madre y me encontré a mi padre llorando en el salón. Fue el día que supe que mi madre había muerto, aunque después resultase que me había abandonado por un pirata. No creí que decirle a mi padre que había estado a punto de perderme a mí también hubiera sido de utilidad, así que nunca se lo dije a nadie.

El resto de la historia es bien conocida. Mi padre se convirtió en el Ser Oscuro, cambió, eligió la magia y el poder por encima de su propio hijo. El Hada Azul me concedió un nuevo deseo que me permitió irme a un nuevo mundo. Allí conocí a Wendy, pero también volví a enfrentarme a la magia y a la oscuridad porque, al parecer, ningún mundo se libra de ella.

En mis días como Niño Perdido viví grandes aventuras, pero también hice un descubrimiento que no he compartido nunca con nadie.

Fue una noche, frente a las hogueras. Pan quería hacer una gran ceremonia y necesitaba mi sangre. Yo era su mejor hombre, o niño, y me mantuvo a su lado durante toda la celebración. Se avivó el fuego, los niños cantaban y bailaban, salvajes, hechizados, perdidos, alrededor de las llamas. Gritos, saltos, alaridos. El calor abriéndose paso en nuestra piel, el sudor impregnando nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos.

Pan me llamó, yo estaba eufórico, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo que nunca había experimentado, mi cuerpo entero temblaba.

Con un cuchillo, dibujó una línea de sangre en su mano, estrujándola luego para que algunas gotas cayeran al fuego.

\- Tu mano, Baelfire. – Me dijo. Y yo se la entregué.

Repitió la operación con mi mano, tan solo una punzada de dolor que apenas sentí con tanta excitación. Mi sangre cayó al fuego y… no pasó nada.

Pan me miró. Al fuego, a mí; al fuego, a mí. Nuestras manos. Entonces no entendí nada y el resto de Niños Perdidos estaba demasiado extasiado en aquella fiesta como para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Fue al día siguiente cuando Pan me llamó a su presencia.

\- ¿Me llamabas?- Le dije al entrar en su cabaña.

\- Baelfire – Me dijo con aquella falsa sonrisa acogedora. – Pasa, no seas tímido.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Pan?- No me gustaban sus cuentos.

\- No. Solo me preguntaba si sabías que el Ser Oscuro no es tu verdadero padre. – Su voz sonó tan monótona que apenas podía dar crédito a que, de una voz tan apagada, saliera una noticia tan apabullante.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Digo que el Ser Oscuro no es tu padre, no llevas su sangre. De lo contrario, el hechizo hubiera funcionado y yo habría estado más cerca de localizar mi objetivo. Eres un fraude, Baelfire.

\- ¿Yo… pero entonces quién?

\- A saber, quizás tu madre experimentó con otros. Ni lo sé ni me importa. Pero ya no eres de utilidad en esta isla.

Debería de haberme alegrado, quizás, no lo sé. El hombre que me había criado, el que había elegido al mal, el que era conocido como el Ser Oscuro no era mi verdadero padre. Y, por tanto, ya nadie podría acusarme de ser como él, de ser un cobarde o un traidor.

Pero, entonces, si él no era mi padre, ¿quién lo era? ¿Había sido Milah mi madre? ¿Fue ella la traidora? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién era yo? Demasiadas preguntas que no podría contestar en aquella isla perdida.

Pero había escuchado historias. Historias sobre un mago que lo sabía todo y podía concederte cualquier deseo. Solo que este mago se hallaba en un nuevo mundo. Pero, qué diablos pensé, mi cuerpo apenas contaba con la apariencia de un muchacho de 17 años y ya había vivido en tres mundos distintos.

Aquella noche, cogí mis cosas y, cuando atrapé a la sombra para que me sacara de allí, me dirigí al País de Oz.

El País de Oz era distinto a cuanto había conocido hasta el momento. En cierta forma, me recordaba al Bosque Encantado, pero todo era más…extraño. Aterricé de mala manera, rodando sobre mí mismo en una especie de camino de baldosas amarillas.

Al levantar, me espolsé el polvo y consideré mis opciones. El camino amarillo parecía lo más viable, así que fui caminando por él. A los pocos minutos me encontré con un espantapájaros empalado en mitad de un campo que me seguía con la mirada.

\- Hey amigo – Le dije.- ¿Sabrías decirme dónde vive el Mago de Oz?

\- ¿El Mago?...Hay un mago dicen, pero no sé de dónde es. – Me contestó.

\- De Oz, es el Mago de Oz. ¿Podrías indicarme cómo llegar hasta él?- Repetí exasperado.

\- Ya estás en Oz. – Me dijo como si yo fuera el descerebrado de aquella conversación.

\- Déjalo – suspiré – ya le preguntaré a otro.

Seguí andando y, poco después, me crucé con un extraño león que caminaba a dos patas. Al principio, temí que me atacara, pero fue el felino el que huyó de mí.

\- Oye, espera, ¿podrías…? – Grité.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el león había huido muerto de miedo. Por fin, me encontré con un extraño hombre de hojalata que, sin mirarme si quiera, me dijo que encontraría al Mago en la Ciudad Esmeralda, siguiendo el camino de baldosas amarillas.

Tenía tantas ganas de encontrar a ese mago y arrojar algo de luz sobre mi existencia. Si Rumplestinskin no era mi padre, entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Habría sido algún otro hombre de nuestra aldea? ¿O quizás ese infame pirata que me confesó que mi madre no había muerto, sino que había huido con él?

Cuando lo supiera, quizás podría dejar de ser Baelfire "el hijo del cobarde" o Baelfire "el hijo abandonado por su madre", ni sería Baelfire "el niño perdido". Sería simplemente yo, un nuevo yo.

Cuántas cosas puede soportar una misma persona, cuántas vidas puede vivir. Fui abandonado por mi madre, quien se marchó en pos de un pirata con aliento a ron; abandonado por el que creyera mi padre quien prefirió la magia; había vivido como un Niño Perdido, en la Isla donde el tiempo ni corría ni importaba. Y, ahora, allí estaba. En una nueva ciudad, en un nuevo mundo, listo para conocer mis orígenes de una…

Antes de que mis pensamientos pudieran concluir, algo me derribó haciéndome caer al suelo. Mis manos no pudieron evitar que mi cara golpease contra una de las duras baldosas amarillas.

\- ¡Boq! – Escuché que gritaba una chica cerca de mí. – Eso ha estado muy mal, tienes que disculparte. – Sentí sus manos alzándome. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Te pido disculpas por mi amigo, es demasiado desconsiderado.

No temo confesar que en aquel momento pensé que aquella era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi larga y accidentada vida. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el nombre de la ciudad prometía y su cabello rojizo enmarcaba un rostro pálido y ligeramente coloreado por las pecas.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Solo cuando repitió me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándola demasiado tiempo.

\- Sí, tranquila, no es nada. Yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba. Mi nombre es Baelfire. – Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la estrechó con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Zelena Thropp. Y ese de ahí es mi amigo Boq, el que te ha tirado. Un bestia, como te decía, pero somos amigos desde la infancia. – Mi mirada se desvió hacia aquel pequeño ser con el tamaño de un niño pero la cara de un adulto enfadado.

\- ¿Qué es tu amigo?- Zelena me miró sorprendida.

\- Pues un munchkin, claro. Antiguos siervos de la bruja del Este. ¿Te has pasado toda tu vida en un agujero o qué?- No me importaba que se metiera conmigo, tenía la sonrisa más bonita que había visto.

\- En realidad, soy de otro mundo. – Temí haber metido la pata al decirlo, pero admito que estaba embrujado por el poder de sus ojos.

\- ¿Otro mundo? ¿Me tomas el pelo?- Dijo dando un paso atrás que la alejara de mí.

\- Te aseguro que no, Zelena. He hablado sin pensar, he olvidado que no todos los mundos conocen la existencia de los otros. – Repuse atropelladamente. Pero su rostro tan solo se descomponía más y más.

\- Oye, mira, no quiero problemas. Si se te va la cabeza…

\- Zelena, por favor, espera, déjame que te explique. Mira, existen distintos mundos. En unos existe la magia y en otros, no. En el mundo en el que nací…

\- ¿Magia?- Me interrumpió más atenta de lo que la había visto - ¿Has dicho que existe la magia?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tú… tú crees en la magia? – Estuve a punto de reírme al recordar unas palabras parecidas en labios de Campanilla.

\- Claro, por supuesto. – Zelena me miró seria por unos minutos y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ven conmigo.

Zelena me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella hasta una casa de dimensiones humildes, pero ordenada concienzudamente.

\- Siéntate. – Me ordenó y obedecí.

Ella se puso frente a mí, respiró, se concentró y, al cabo de unos segundos, en la palma de su mano apareció una luminosa bola verde.

\- Siempre…- dijo dudando – siempre he podido hacer esto y otras cosas. Hago que aparezcan objetos o me teletransporto. No siempre lo controlo y nunca he sabido qué… qué significa.

\- Está claro que tienes el don de la magia. – Parecía tan perdida que tan solo podía pensar en abrazarla.

\- ¿Un don? ¡Una maldición, más bien! – Noté que su cuerpo entero temblaba. – Mi padre cree que soy un monstruo. No lo dice, pero por su mirada sé que me culpa de la muerte de mi madre.

\- No sé qué le ocurrió a tu madre, Zelena, pero estoy seguro de que tú no tuviste la culpa. – Me costaba demasiado pensar que alguien como ella pudiera ser malvada.

Se sentó frente a mí, derrotada, alicaída.

\- Se llamaba Melena y creo que fue una gran madre, pero yo apenas la recuerdo. A veces, creo recordar atisbos de ella: su olor a jabón, el tacto suave de su piel, el sonido de su risa… Quiero creer que ella me quería a pesar de ser un…de ser distinta. Mi padre es clérigo unionista, muy estricto y protector de la moral. Una noche, estaba fuera de casa, protegiendo a sus feligreses de la tentación de un nuevo espectáculo que atentaba contra la moral y, cuando llegó, madre estaba enferma. Yo no recuerdo nada, era demasiado pequeña, apenas tendría cuatro o cinco años, pero padre siempre ha dicho que fue mi culpa. Que la hice enfermar con mi magia. Porque soy una pecadora, un monstruo. Soy mala. – Me levanté para acunarla entre mis brazos.

\- No, Zelena, escúchame. Yo soy de un mundo dominado por la magia y puedo asegurarte que eso no te hace un monstruo ni malvada. La magia es un don. Es cómo la utilizas lo que te define y, mientras la uses para el bien, no importa lo que tu padre piense. – Mis palabras parecieron apaciguar su llanto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

\- Porque mi padre, bueno, el que creía mi padre…

Y, así, nos pasamos toda la noche hablando. Ella me contó lo que supuso crecer siendo diferente en el País de Oz, donde el Mago ponía unas normas estrictas sobre cómo se debía ser y actuar. Y yo le hablé de cómo me habían abandonado primero mi madre y, luego, mi padre, y ahora buscaba respuestas sobre quién era realmente.

Al día siguiente, ella misma me acompañó hasta las puertas del Mago. Caminó a mi lado, aferrando mi mano y sin soltarme ni un instante. Infundiéndome valor cada vez que me sentía desfallecer ante los nervios de conocer la verdad.

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que conocer quién era. Mi vida había sido un caos, viviendo de un mundo a otro. Y lo único que había tenido claro, lo único que sabía con certeza, quiénes eran mis padres, de pronto, se convertía en otra incógnita más. Una que no podía soportar. Necesitaba respuestas.

\- ¿Qué deseas conocer, Baelfire? – Aquellas fueron las palabras del Mago.

La estancia era tan espaciosa que producía un cadencioso eco, la voz del Mago era digna de cualquier barítono. Zelena no había podido entrar pues solo se permitía a una persona por consulta. Hacía apenas unos minutos que la había dejado y ya la extrañaba.

\- Mago, he venido desde muy lejos, desde otro mundo, buscando respuestas. Necesito saber quién es mi padre o mis padres. ¿Quién soy yo?

\- Tú eres aquel que ha viajado por Los Mundos. – Anunció su profunda voz. – Y todavía te quedan otros cuantos por conocer.

\- Sí, pero vuelve a mi pasado. Necesito conocer mis orígenes. – Grité comenzando a desesperar.

\- ¿Y qué tienes para mí a cambio de esa información?

\- Nada…- repasé mentalmente – no tengo nada. Pero puedo conseguir dinero si es eso lo que quieres.

\- No es eso lo que deseo a cambio de la información. – Me dijo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Has conocido a una joven de este mundo que tiene un gran poder. Ella confía en ti. Necesito de su magia para poder mostrarte lo que deseas. La quiero a ella.

\- ¿Zelena?- Pregunté incrédulo.

\- Exacto. ¿Hay trato?

Tratos. Y dale con los tratos. Ya había vivido eso antes.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho?- Zelena se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto cerré las puertas del Mago con la preocupación tiñendo su voz.

\- Nada. – Le respondí cabizbajo. – Quería que a cambio le pagase con algo que no le podía dar.

Minutos después de aquello, nos encontrábamos en la cima de una perdida colina, la Ciudad Esmeralda bajo nuestros pies, lanzando piedras al vacío.

\- Siempre he pensado que ese Mago era un poco dictador. No respeta los derechos de los animales parlantes, ¿sabes?- Dijo Zelena tras un rato en silencio tratando de animarme.

\- Yo… simplemente, quería dejar de ser Baelfire. Quería una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo sabiendo quién soy realmente. – No llegué a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres una nueva vida? Tómala. ¿No quieres ser Baelfire? No lo seas. A partir de ahora te llamaré… Neal.

\- ¿Neal?

\- No me interrumpas, Neal. Puedes ser lo que quieras y para eso no necesitas saber quiénes son tus padres. Solo quién quieres ser tú.

Sus palabras acertaron en mi mente, pero sus ojos fueron directos a mi corazón y sus labios, ah, sus labios me hicieron olvidar los sonidos que salían de ellos. Solo podía pensar en…

Mi mano acarició su mejilla haciendo que callara en el acto y me mirase tan llena de miedo que solo pude seguir acariciándola hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso diferente a todo cuanto había sentido. Por primera vez, en mi larga y errante vida, sentí que estaba donde debía estar.

Cuando nos separamos, el frío invadió mi cuerpo desde mis labios, extrañándola al instante.

\- Hay…- Empezó a decir ella con los ojos todavía cerrados.- Em… quizás haya otra manera de lograr información…He escuchado historias de dos hermanos, magos o algo así, a los que se les concedió el don de ver a través del tiempo: pasado, presente y futuro. – Dijo con voz trémula. – Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ellos. Dicen que pueden cambiar tu destino si los enfureces.

Apenas pude contener mi alegría. La aferré de los hombros para darle un sonoro beso.

\- Iré a verlos. Obtendré las respuestas que necesito y, después, tú y yo nos marcharemos de aquí. A un mundo donde la magia no sea algo extraño. No dejaré que tu padre te vuelva a hacer sentir como un monstruo.

Nos despedimos entre besos y promesas. Yo me puse en marcha y busqué a los Hermanos de los que me había hablado. Me llevó un tiempo, pero di con ellos en una pequeña cabaña perdida en los cenagales.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un horripilante quejido. La casa estaba en penumbras.

\- Pasa, Baelfire, te esperábamos. –Dijo una voz.

\- Vienes a por respuestas.- Sonaban similares, pero con tonos distintos.

\- De lo que ha sido, lo que es y lo que será. – Se alternaban entre los dos hermanos.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, los contemplé largamente. Sus rostros estaban ocultos por la penumbra, pero podía adivinar sus siluetas, una ligeramente más gruesa, otra más delgada. Frente a ellos, una enorme mesa de madera llena de pergaminos y plumas. El olor a tinta impregnaba el ambiente desbancando el olor a ciénaga.

\- Quiero saber quién es mi padre. – Dije firmemente.

\- Esa es una historia del pasado. – Habló el hermano de menor estatura. – Mucho tiempo atrás. Un amor prohibido dio lugar a un fruto que debía ser escondido. La que llamabas madre, Milah, quedó embarazada de Rumplestinskin, pero perdió el bebé antes de que naciera. Un día, paseando por el bosque, encontró a un niño en una cesta rodeado de lobos que lo cuidaban. Ella tomó al bebé y les dijo a todos que era el suyo.

Estupendo, resultaba ser el maldito Mowgli.

\- Entonces, ¿quiénes son mis padres?- Pregunté.

\- Un joven Aprendiz de hechicero se enamoró de la Reina de las Hadas. Al Hada Azul se le había prohibido el amor mortal por su condición eterna, pero el corazón la traicionó y Aprendiz y ella vivieron una tórrida aventura de la que naciste tú. Mas, temiendo el castigo que le caería, el Hada Azul decidió abandonar al bebé. Aunque nunca lo dejó solo. Veló por él, guió a la llamada Milah, lo salvó de los Troles y de un padre que se había vuelto oscuro.

¿El Hada Azul era mi madre? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Ahora, el joven se ha enamorado. – Habló el otro hermano. – De un personaje que vienede su mundo.

\- Mas no deben estar juntos o afectará a la historia. – Llegados a aquel punto, los hermanos parecían hablar más entre ellos que conmigo.

\- ¿A qué os referís?

\- Escucha joven Baelfire. – Gritó el más alto.- Tu padre, el Ser Oscuro, no conoce la verdad sobre tus orígenes. Está tan convencido de ser tu padre que, un día, su sangre lo llevará hasta ti aunque no la compartáis. Es el vínculo de amor lo que os une. Mas no puedes permanecer aquí o la historia perderá el sentido. Este no es tu mundo.

\- Lo sé. Pienso irme ahora que sé la verdad. Zelena y yo…

\- ¡NO!- Gritaron los dos.- Todavía no es su tiempo. Hay otra historia escrita para ella.

\- Debes marcharte solo.

Traté de negarme de nuevo, de huir, pero los Hermanos escribieron algo y todo comenzó a girar y a girar y a girar… hasta que mi cabeza dio tantas vueltas que olvidé donde estaba. Sentí como una nueva fuerza me absorbía. Al despertar, me encontraba en un nuevo mundo.

Así fue cómo llegué al País de las Maravillas, un lugar de locos. El tiempo pasaba de manera distinta y no sé cuánto pasó hasta que logré marcharme. Solo sé que pasé todo aquel tiempo tratando de volver con Zelena, pero terminé viajando al mundo en el que conocí a Emma.

El resto de la historia, pasó de manera borrosa mientras moría en los brazos de mi padre, porque aquellas hermanas raras invidentes tenían razón, era el amor y no la sangre lo que nos unía.

Nunca le conté a nadie la verdad sobre mis padres, apenas los he considerado como tales desde que supe la verdad. Ni hablé con nadie de Zelena, es el pequeño secreto que atesora celosamente mi corazón.

Durante el breve tiempo que pasé de vuelta en el Bosque Encantado, traté de hablar con el Hada Azul. Obtuve respuestas, pero nada que apaciguara mi corazón. Admitió ser mi madre, pero me suplicó para que guardase el secreto. Las hadas tenían prohibido entregarse al placer carnal y, si alguien lo descubría, perdería sus alas y su inmortalidad. De nuevo, otro progenitor que elegía su magia antes que a mí. Debería de estar acostumbrado, me dije, pero hay cosas a las que nunca logras acostumbrarte.

Hubiera sido una historia imposible, me dijo el Hada Azul, porque ella permanecería siempre joven, mientras el Aprendiz siguió envejeciendo. Al igual que yo, quien era a sus ojos un simple mortal.

Y, condición mortal obliga, ahora que he muerto, mi mayor lamento es haber perdido tanto tiempo cuestionándome quién era, en vez de serlo; es haber dejado que los pecados de mis progenitores, biológicos o adoptivos, condicionaran mi vida y, sobre todo, no haber luchado más por final feliz. Quise a Emma y amé a Zelena y, aunque con ninguna tuve un final feliz, fuimos felices cada segundo que pasamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

Paso mis días de condena, como un alma en pena, vigilando a Henry y a Emma, como un mero fantasma, todo lo que siempre he sido para ellos. Hice tan poco por ellos en vida que creo que me he anclado aquí hasta que logre hacerlos felices. Sé que les falta algo. Solo cuando sepa lo que es podré irme tranquilo.

Estamos en la cafetería de la Abuelita. Emma ha entrado a tomarse unas copas con Regina quien, al parecer, acaba de perder a otro Amor Verdadero. Parecen llevarse bien, la verdad, nunca lo habría imaginado, pero parecen incluso…

\- ¿Neal?- Esa voz…

\- ¿Zelena? –No podía ser. Pero si me veía, eso es que ella también estaba…

No me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, porque me pegó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

\- Me dejaste – gritó- ¿no podías haberme dicho a la cara que me considerabas una bruja mala? ¿Tuviste que huir como un cobarde?

\- Yo… no. Zelena, no lo entiendes. Fueron los Hermanos a los que fui a preguntarles sobre mis padres. Ellas me dijeron que aquel no era mi lugar, pero que todavía no era tu tiempo para venir conmigo y me enviaron a otro mundo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

\- Como si pudiera creerte.

\- Te juro que es cierto.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros. Aunque no era un silencio auténtico porque estaba lleno con las palabras de las dos personas vivas que seguían bebiendo y charlando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté al fin.

\- Cumplir mi destino. Me convertí en una bruja mala, como todos decían que era, como todos querían que fuera. Y, ya sabes, la historia de siempre: los malos siempre pierden. – Replicó sin mirarme siquiera.

\- Sí, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Vigilando a Regina. – esperé una contestación que no llegó. – Zelena te conozco, sé que no eres mala. ¿Por qué sigues aquí si ya has muerto?

\- Porque ella es la única familia que me queda, ¿vale? Yo intentaba destruirla porque había tenido todo lo que yo no tuve: padres, dinero, un amor de verdad…Pero ella estaba dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad. Nadie nunca me la había dado. El mundo entero me juzgaba antes de conocerme solo por ser diferente, por tener magia o ser… verde. Y solo quiero asegurarme de que será feliz antes de irme, ¿vale?

\- Te entiendo. – Le sonreí. – También por eso yo sigo aquí. Quiero que Emma y Henry, mi hijo, esté bien, que tengan a alguien más que los proteja, antes de irme. No me fío de ese pirata rufián como padrastro de mi hijo. – Lo dije con tono cómico pero era completamente en serio.

\- A mí también me gustaría que mi hermana encontrase a alguien.

Nos miramos con maliciosas sonrisas.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Le dije.

\- Grandes mentes piensan igual. – Me contestó.

Me concentré para tomar la mano de Emma y obligarla a ponerla sobre el muslo de Regina. Zelena se rió y aprovechó el desconcierto de su hermana para llevar su mano y entrelazarla con la de Emma.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada aunque tampoco se separaron. Cuando Emma fue a beber otro chupito, lancé su vaso y el líquido se derramó sobre el escote de Regina.

\- Oh, cuánto lo siento.

Emma cogió apresuradamente unas cuantas servilletas y se dispuso a secarla. Solo que yo usé algunos de mis truquitos para que amasara de más el pecho de Regina.

\- ¿Qué narices está pasando?- Dijo la antigua reina.

\- No tengo ni idea Regina, no sé lo que me sucede. No controlo mis acciones. – Respondió Emma completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?- Le pregunté a Zelena temiendo que Regina convirtiera a mi ex en sapo en cualquier momento.

\- Shh, espera y verás.- Me contestó.

\- Quizás sea mi subconsciente. – Me reenganché a las explicaciones de Emma. – Que hace lo que deseo pero no me atrevo a hacer. Regina, lo siento yo no…

Antes de que Emma terminara de hablar, los labios de Regina ya estaban sobre los suyos, y sus manos… por todas partes.

Estarían bien juntas. A pesar de todo, Regina había sido una buena madre para Henry y cuidaría de Emma. Tenían mucho en común.

\- Creo que ya sobramos. – Sentí a Zelena a mi lado. La miré.

\- Te he echado de menos. – No esperaba que me sonriera, pero fue una grata sorpresa.

\- Y yo a ti. – Su mano se entrelazó con la mía. – Vámonos.

\- ¿A dónde?- Le pregunte.

\- A por nuestro final feliz. – Me contestó sin titubeos.

\- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde?- Pregunté a vista de que estábamos muertos.

\- Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Y debía de tener razón porque aquel era el nuestro. Nuestro final feliz, por fin, unidos por… bueno, por la muerte.

**FIN.**

**No os voy a mentir, mi parte favorita de haber escrito esto ha sido crear dos nuevos ships xD. Los he llamado WickedFire y BlueApprentice. Y las veo totalmente plausibles xD.**

**Ah, por cierto, los nombres y datos de la vida de Zelena vienen del libro "Wicked: memorias de una bruja mala" Y los dos Hermanos que se interpusieron en el camino del amor Wickedfire no eran otros que Adam y Eddie xD**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
